


Боггарт и Патронус

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Ни с боггартами, ни с Патронусами Кагеяма особо не в ладах.





	Боггарт и Патронус

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с «Гарри Поттером», вольное обращение со вторым каноном.  
> Фик написан на HQ!!Fucking Fest'19 для команды Ойкавы.

Дверь класса, как он и надеялся, поддалась простому отпирающему заклинанию. Зато так пронзительно заскрипела, когда Кагеяма медленно потянул ее за ручку на себя, что он едва не выругался во весь голос. Но сдержался и быстро шагнул внутрь, торопясь закрыть дверь, — лишний шум был ни к чему.

Он постоял на пороге, переводя дух и осваиваясь. Ночью класс Защиты от Темных искусств выглядел зловещим и потусторонним местом, его наполняли шорохи и тени, мимолетное дуновение прохладного воздуха лизнуло затылок Кагеямы, разлило мурашки по спине. Он поежился, провел по шее ладонью, смахивая призрачный морок, и прошел между рядами парт к дальней стене, туда, где лунный свет равнодушно серебрился в мутных зеркальных дверцах большого шкафа.

Здесь Кагеяма остановился и вновь напряженно прислушался. По пути ему никто не встретился, повезло так повезло, но обходы старост никто не отменял, как и ночные прогулки недобрых привидений. Из коридора не доносилось ни звука, только невнятные шелестящие шепоты и негромкое потрескивание где-то под потолком комнаты нарушали тишину, действуя Кагеяме на нервы. В любой другой момент он бы их и не заметил, мало ли где штукатурка отслоилась, но сейчас его ждало испытание, требующее и концентрации, и — что уж тут поделать — смелости, так что Кагеяма был на взводе.

Он вытащил из заднего кармана палочку и, хмурясь, приблизился к шкафу. Из тусклой поверхности угрюмо глянуло отражение: глаза сердито прищурены, губы плотно сжаты. Кагеяма одернул надетый поверх пижамы свитер с вышитым вороном на груди. Мамин подарок; кое-кто не упустил случая пройтись на этот счет, но свитер связала мама, и он был удобный и теплый, так что Кагеяма с удовольствием его носил.

В шкафу послышалось какое-то движение; Кагеяма напрягся. Рука его уже тянулась к круглой ручке, но в последний момент он ее убрал. Сперва — тренировка. Совсем как в квиддиче, а значит, имеет смысл.

Он сжал покрепче палочку, повернулся лицом к окну, чтобы случайно не открыть дверцы шкафа неловким жестом. Приготовился и, взмахнув кистью, хрипло прошептал:

— Рикидулус!

Нет, не то. Он что-то перепутал. Кагеяма сделал глубокий вдох.

— Рудукулис!

Из конца палочки вылетело несколько бледных искр, тотчас насмешливо погасших.

Да провались оно все. Кагеяма отлично знал заклинание, он едва не прожег взглядом страницу в учебнике, стараясь заучить. Просто оно не слушалось, и слоги мешались у Кагеямы на языке нарочно, зловредно. Он цыкнул. Ерунда. Никого здесь нет, никто не увидит, а он сейчас соберется и сможет. Два дня назад Кагеяма безукоризненно выполнил финт Вронского на тренировке, и даже Цукишима впечатленно повел бровью тогда, а тут всего лишь нужны верное слово и правильный жест. Главное, не думать о том, что придется сделать после.

Вместо этого Кагеяма предпочел бы сто раз подряд исполнить финт Вронского. Или все двести.

Он снова принял стойку. Уверенное движение палочкой, упрямое усилие воли, и наконец-то:

— Ридикулус!

Это и правда оказалось легко. Кагеяма перехватил палочку поудобнее. Сейчас еще пара повторов, и можно переходить к главному. Тоже будет в своем роде тренировка, только куда неприятнее.

— Риди…

— Так-так-так, — сказал от двери тихий голос. — Кто это тут у нас, неужели Тобио-чан колдует среди ночи? Нарушаешь школьные правила, Тобио? Как неразумно.

Кагеяма похолодел.

— И что же заставило нашего квиддичного гения вломиться в кабинет и неуклюже размахивать палочкой? — голос все приближался, неумолимый, парализующий как яд. — Да, я знал, ты в учебе не блещешь, но что настолько…

— Что вы здесь делаете, Ойкава-сан? — сквозь зубы спросил Кагеяма. Услышь он шаги чуть раньше, забрался бы в шкаф без раздумий. Но вот беда, не услышал — и теперь торчал прямо перед Ойкавой, по-дурацки вытянув палочку, и никуда не мог деться от проницательного темного взгляда.

— Ты совсем плох, Тобио-чан, — сообщил нараспев Ойкава. — Тебе бы в больничном крыле показаться. Забыл, что я староста?

Он легонько постучал по начищенному до блеска значку, прикрепленному к мантии. Вся ситуация Ойкаву явно забавляла.

— Обхожу коридоры, знаешь ли, ловлю глупых мелких засранцев вроде тебя. Так чем ты здесь занимался? Рассказывай.

Ойкава, улыбаясь, придвинулся снова, и Кагеяма невольно отшатнулся назад, едва не упершись лопатками в дверцы злосчастного шкафа. Там что-то ворочалось, он отчетливо слышал.

Придется сказать. Кагеяма уже открыл рот, будь что будет, но Ойкава вдруг лукаво хмыкнул, обхватив подбородок рукой.

— А я догадался. Там, в шкафу за тобой, сидит боггарт, не так ли? И ты собирался потренироваться с ним.

Кагеяма молчал. Что говорить, раз все ясно.

— Не так ли, Тобио? — настойчиво повторил Ойкава. Его усмешка сделалась шире, глаза в полумраке блестели.

— Так, — процедил Кагеяма. Боггарту вовсе не сиделось в шкафу. Кагеяма попытался представить себе бесформенное существо, нечто, беспокойно клубящееся в темноте, — но воображение спотыкалось. 

— Как интересно. У Куними и Киндаичи уже был этот урок вчера, только о нем и говорили. А ты, значит, вне себя от страха, что все узнают… твой главный страх?

Кагеяма отвел глаза. Ойкава, должно быть, прирожденный легилимент. Иначе откуда у него эта способность проникать в голову Кагеямы? Нет, здесь без магии не обошлось.

Защита от Темных искусств. Бесполезная трата времени, если речь об Ойкаве.

— И чего же ты так сильно боишься? — мягко спросил Ойкава — необычно мягко, совсем не так вкрадчиво-ядовито, как Кагеяма привык. Словно ему и в самом деле не все равно, или его это даже тревожит. Обманка, конечно. Тот еще финт.

Кагеяма пробурчал что-то отрицательное себе под нос.

— Или стыдишься? — еще осторожнее повел линию дальше Ойкава, Кагеяма бессознательно дернулся, поднял глаза — и тут же понял, что попался. Улыбка тронула уголки губ Ойкавы, он выпрямился с палочкой в руке.

— Не на…

— Не бойся, Тобио-чан, — весело шепнул Ойкава, — ты же со мной. Потренируемся?

И легким взмахом отпер замок на шкафу.

Конечно, Ойкава все рассчитал. Сам он стоял достаточно далеко и к тому же был наготове, а Кагеяма застыл прямо перед боггартом — и стал его жертвой.

Дверцы открыли решительно, но без суеты, и из шкафа, пригнувшись, шагнул человек — высокий и стройный, молодой и очень красивый. На нем была квиддичная форма с капитанской повязкой на плече, новехонькая метла зажата в одной руке, другая держит чемпионский кубок. Вот он выпрямился, знакомым до жути движением вскинул подбородок, тряхнув каштановыми волосами. Посмотрел, чуть прищурившись, карими глазами. Улыбнулся.

Кагеяма резко отступил, запнулся и, потеряв равновесие, упал. Сверху вниз на него смотрел Ойкава — и безжалостная, равнодушная усмешка отчетливо виднелась в лунном свете. Кагеяма судорожно повел палочкой, рассекая воздух. Едва ли даже близко к нужному жесту. Во рту было сухо, язык не ворочался.

— Ридикулус, — просипел он. Ойкава над ним рассмеялся — заливисто, от души. Наслаждаясь беспомощностью Кагеямы, барахтающегося у его ног. Все в нем завораживало, как чары вейлы. Невозможно было отвести взгляд. Это боггарт, боггарт, тщетно орал голос в уме. Кагеяма из чистого упрямства шепнул еле слышно:

— Ридикулус, — но он понятия не имел, как сделать Ойкаву нелепым или уязвимым, как его победить. Кагеяма оцепенел, горячая волна прилила к лицу. А Ойкава, небрежно опираясь на метлу, склонился к нему. Все ближе и ближе, и Кагеяма медленно, точно во сне, запрокинул голову ему навстречу.

— Ну ладно, — задумчиво проронил голос Ойкавы где-то позади него. — Думаю, достаточно.

Плечи Кагеямы вдруг сжали сильные пальцы, его рванули назад, в сторону от ласковой улыбки, от сияющих глаз, и он задохнулся от ужаса. Сердце стучало, будто стремясь пробить ребра и выпрыгнуть; Кагеяму прошиб холодный пот. Он вскочил, покачнулся, хватаясь за край ближней парты, — а на глазах у него лицом к лицу с одним Ойкавой оказался другой.

Как бы ни был огорошен Кагеяма, он затаил дыхание. Сейчас боггарт перейдет в новую форму и покажет сокровенные страхи Ойкавы. Вряд ли это чепуха вроде клоунов или пауков, на Ойкаву совсем не похоже. Кагеяма смотрел, не моргая: ну же, давай. Но боггарт не принял другую форму. Он оставался Ойкавой — смотрел на свой оригинал с вызовом, почти презрительно. А потом он начал меняться, но это по-прежнему был Ойкава. Только старше, намного старше, будто на него наложили заклятье старения, причем очень мощное. У шкафа стоял старик, он все еще держался за метлу, только теперь в бессильной позе больного. Лицо сплошь покрыли морщины и пятна, густые волосы поседели, большая их часть выпала, а остатки торчали безобразными клочьями. Глаза, всегда, сколько Кагеяма его знал, живые, блестящие, выдающие острый ум, покрылись мутной пленкой. Спина согнулась, пальцы скрючились, и весь он точно усох. Ничего не осталось от красоты и силы, это было воплощение немощи, жалкое, убогое зрелище.

Кагеяма перевел взгляд на затылок Ойкавы — тот так и стоял между ним и боггартом, загораживая. Наверное, окаменел от страха. Не шевельнулся до сих пор, даже не вздрогнул. Кагеяма еще раз обругал себя последними словами за затею с тренировками — на что он надеялся вообще, — а потом несмело протянул руку к Ойкаве, тронул его за плечо.

Ойкава встрепенулся и стремительно поднял палочку. Спокойно сказал:

— Ридикулус! — и раздался хлопок. Теперь на старом Ойкаве красовалась роскошная парадная мантия и остроконечная шляпа. Он без усилий распрямил спину и расправил плечи, лихо сдвинув шляпу набекрень. Через его грудь протянулась широкая лента с яркой надписью “Я — министр магии!” Старик хитро, знакомо ухмыльнулся, а потом поднял руку с растопыренными в победном жесте пальцами и подмигнул.

Ойкава рассмеялся.

Все еще смеясь, он распахнул дверцу шкафа и без малейшего труда загнал туда боггарта — тот уже потерял очертания, остался лишь смутный, растерянно колыхающийся силуэт. Ойкава немедленно закрыл шкаф и взмахом палочки запер на замок.

Наступила тишина. Даже подозрительные шорохи куда-то исчезли; сейчас Кагеяме вдруг стало их не хватать.

— Значит, вот какой у тебя боггарт.

Ойкава все еще стоял к нему спиной и не поворачивался. Не то чтобы Кагеяма был против.

— То есть, по-твоему, я такой ужасный? Уродливое чудовище?

Кагеяма помотал головой, хотя Ойкава его и не видел.

— Что, Тобио? — Ойкава резко обернулся. — Я урод?

— Вовсе нет, — пробормотал Кагеяма, уставился в пол. Вот бы сквозь него сейчас провалиться.

— Я настолько тебе отвратителен?

— Да все не так! — заспешил Кагеяма. — Ойкава-сан! Вы очень мне…

Он прикусил язык.

Посмотрел на Ойкаву исподлобья. Тот ждал — странно натянутый, подобравшийся и настороженный.

— Просто страшнее вас никого нет.

Кагеяма сказал это почти беззвучно, а может, и вовсе лишь в мыслях, не вслух. Вот бы Ойкава не услышал, подумалось ему. Вот бы не понял.

В конце концов, Кагеяма и сам не очень-то понимал.

— Надо идти, — безмятежно промолвил Ойкава. — Я тебя провожу, это мой долг старосты.

Как будто и впрямь не расслышал.

По дороге оба молчали. Ойкава быстро шел по коридорам и лестницам, мимо неподвижных статуй и спящих картин, а Кагеяма шагал чуть позади, у него за спиной. Почти догоняя, но еще не совсем.

Хотелось скорее добраться до спальни, залезть под одеяло и крепко уснуть.

Он успел немного расслабиться, предвкушая, и не сразу заметил, что Ойкава внезапно остановился, — налетел на него плечом.

Стали слышны голоса: они приближались по коридору, куда Кагеяма и Ойкава собирались свернуть.

— И все-таки, Вакатоши-кун, в чем-то нам до маглов еще ох как далеко, — говорил один голос — Кагеяма его знал, да все в школе знали. Этот голос разносился над трибунами на всех квиддичных матчах. — Во всяких таких затейливых штучках.

— Не знаю, Тендо, — ответил второй. — Мне эти приспособления без надобности.

Второго Кагеяма тоже узнал, но воспринял гораздо спокойнее Ойкавы. Тот прошипел сквозь зубы:

— Ушивака-чан! — и с силой потащил Кагеяму обратно по коридору.

— Вы что, не хотите столкнуться с Ушиджимой-саном? — недоуменно спросил Кагеяма. По его разумению, в ночной встрече двух обходящих школу старост не было ничего особенного, но у Ойкавы, похоже, имелись свои мысли на этот счет.

— Скажу так, не пункт из списка желаний, — процедил Ойкава, продолжая сжимать локоть Кагеямы и волоча за собой. — Да еще и в такой компании.

— Вы про Тендо?

— Дурак ты, Тобио, я про тебя.

Кагеяма совсем запутался, но решил промолчать.

— Они все равно сюда идут, — вполголоса сказал он, стараясь не обращать внимания на небывалую близость к Ойкаве. — А если побежим, услышат.

— Тут рядом есть вход в коридор, — так же тихо отозвался Ойкава, чуть ли не Кагеяме на ухо. Не обращать внимания, напомнил Кагеяма себе. Просто не замечать. — Тот, что с начала года под запретом. Спрячемся в нем и переждем.

— Он же под запретом.

— Кто-то неожиданно вспомнил про школьные правила?

— Ну вы-то староста, — проворчал Кагеяма.

— Вот именно, Тобио. Так что молчи.

Ойкава отпустил его руку и бесшумным быстрым шагом устремился вперед, к обычной с виду двери. Голоса Ушиджимы и Тендо разносились уже совсем рядом — впрочем, в основном болтал громкий Тендо, не смущаясь позднего часа. Будто нарочно оповещал о своем приближении всех нарушителей правил.

— Готово, Тобио, быстро сюда, — пока Кагеяма отвлекся, Ойкава уже успел отпереть дверь и наполовину скрыться за ней. Оставалось только последовать.

Ойкава аккуратно закрыл дверь, и как раз вовремя — те двое вошли в коридор.

— Когда они снова свернут, ждем минут пять и летим восвояси.

Кагеяма коротко кивнул, привалился к стене. Ойкава прислушивался.

— Они тут ночевать собираются, что ли? — пробормотал он пару минут спустя. Шаги и голоса, добравшись до их двери, дальше двигаться не стали. Ушиджима и Тендо так стояли на одном месте, не прерывая своего разговора о магловских чудесах и изобретениях. Очевидно, очень увлекательного. Кагеяма предпочел не вникать — большая часть слов для него звучала тарабарщиной.

Еще минут через пять Ойкава потерял терпение окончательно.

— Пошел этот Ушивака куда подальше, достало меня здесь торчать в темноте! — прорычал он шепотом. Кагеяма был с ним согласен. Окон в коридоре не оказалось, и ощущение было такое, словно они все-таки влезли в шкаф с боггартом. Кагеяма отлепился от стены, спросил:

— Может, выйдем отсюда, и все? — и шагнул чуть вперед.

На стенах вспыхнули лампы, осветили коридор, протянувшись от одной двери, у которой застряли он и Ойкава, до другой, в противоположном конце. В самом коридоре ничего не было, кроме ламп, ни картин, ни гобеленов, лишь гладкий серый камень. Кагеяма подумал, что выглядит это все как ловушка, — и нахмурился.

— Что ты вытворяешь! — яростно накинулся на него Ойкава. — А если они увидят под дверью свет?

— Раньше они услышат вас, — огрызнулся Кагеяма. — Не увидят, дверь же глухая.

— Глухая, — передразнил Ойкава, глядя на вторую дверь. — Новый план, Тобио. Мы проберемся через ту дверь и выйдем в другой части замка.

— С чего вы взяли, что мы там выйдем?

— Я, напоминаю для гениев квиддича, все-таки староста, — Ойкава уже несся по коридору обычным свои легким шагом. — У меня есть и опыт, и интуиция. А еще я хочу лечь спать, и желательно в свою постель, а не на каменный пол бок о бок с тобою.

Кагеяма хотел сочинить какой-нибудь достойный ответ, но в голову лезла только странная чушь, и он плюнул. Лучшим в ситуации с этими дурацкими прятками было то, что Ойкава напрочь забыл про боггарта.

Вернее, так Кагеяма простодушно надеялся — ровно до того момента, когда Ойкава, поднеся палочку к замочной скважине, насмешливо спросил:

— Снова пугаться не станешь?

— Не стану, — скрипнул зубами Кагеяма.

— Ах да, я и забыл, — пропел Ойкава, — твой главный страх ведь возле тебя.

Чтобы Ойкава и такое забыл, мрачно думал Кагеяма, проходя за ним в новую дверь. Разве что заклятьем шарахнуть.

Он уже начал всерьез рассматривать эту идею, но мысль вдруг ускользнула от него, словно туман. Кагеяма сделал еще несколько шагов рядом с Ойкавой, а затем они оба замедлились. Двигаться вдруг стало трудно. Кагеяма почувствовал тяжесть, но не ту, что давит на тело, — тяжело стало внутри, на душе. Тоскливо, безрадостно, пусто. Кагеяма, растерявшись, потянулся к Ойкаве, но пальцы лишь зачерпнули вязкий застуженный воздух, а потом он уже не сумел во второй раз поднять руку. Кагеямой овладело уныние. Он замерзал. Откуда-то, сильно издалека, до него долетел голос Ойкавы:

— Отходи назад, Тобио! Это дементор!

Дементор, отозвалось в памяти эхом. Страж Азкабана. Чушь какая-то. Откуда взяться дементору в школе?

Кагеяму окутывал холод. Голос Ойкавы, дрогнув, исчез. На смену ему вторгались другие голоса, они делались громче: злые, враждебные.

_Ты нас уже достал!_

_Эгоистичный… самовлюбленный… какой смысл в таких победах?_

_Нам будет лучше без тебя! Деспотичный Король…_

_Он летит над полем, ветер свистит в ушах, рука вытянута вперед, пальцы почти касаются снитча. Еще одно усилие, он должен поймать снитч, наплевать, что думают остальные, важен только ловец, все решает его игра._

_А потом — он падает, падает, падает. Но успевает увидеть, успевает понять._

_Бладжер. Его сшибли с метлы._

_Свои._

— Слышишь меня, Тобио? Слушай мой голос! Смотри на меня!

Кагеяма слушал. Смотрел. Он видел нависшую над ним и Ойкавой громадную тень. Развевающиеся лохмотья. Провал вместо лица под капюшоном.

— Ойкава-сан, — выдавил между замерзших губ Кагеяма. Он лежал на полу, а Ойкава склонился над ним. — За вами дементор.

— Я знаю, — сказал Ойкава с неожиданной злостью и еще какое-то очень долгое мгновение вбирал взглядом лицо Кагеямы. А потом отвернулся — дементор уже тянул к нему свои покрытые струпьями мертвые руки, и иней блестел у Ойкавы на волосах.

Палочка разрезала воздух со свистом.

— Экспекто патронум, — произнес Ойкава, направив палочку на дементора, и в его голосе не было ни страха, ни уныния, только бесконечная, даже веселая злость. — Экспекто патронум!

Чистый, ясный серебристый свет залил все вокруг, забрался в каждый угол, разгоняя все тени.

Кагеяме очень хотелось снова закрыть глаза, но он изо всех сил держал их открытыми — а потом уже и усилия стали не нужны. Он сделал вдох полной грудью раз, другой, ему все еще было холодно, даже потряхивало от озноба, но Кагеяму больше не сковало оцепенение, он мог сесть. Так что он сел, запрокинул голову и наблюдал за сияющей серебряной птицей, кружащей под потолком. Когда Кагеяма протянул к Патронусу руку, тот опустился ему на плечо. Волны мягкого, бережного тепла омыли щеку Кагеямы, потом свет погас, птица растворилась в воздухе, оставив ощущение неуловимой защищенности и покоя.

Тишина, в которой они с Ойкавой долго неподвижно сидели затем, была, конечно, похожа на молчание после боггарта — но что-то все-таки изменилось.

— Значит, вот какой у вас Патронус, — сказал Кагеяма. Не то чтобы он хотел передразнить, так уж вышло.

— Какой? — заинтересовался Ойкава.

— Ну. Птица.

— Да, крылья у него есть, это верно. Похоже, что птица.

— Это ворон, — не отступал Кагеяма. Теперь, когда на стенах в этой комнате зажглись факелы, он отлично мог видеть лицо Ойкавы — если бы тот не отворачивался все время, не крутил лохматой головой по сторонам.

— Ты ошибаешься, Тобио, — заявил Ойкава, пристально вглядываясь во что-то одному ему заметное на потолке.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Это ворон.

— Не ворон.

— А что такого плохого в вороне? — не выдержал Кагеяма. Они с Ойкавой по-прежнему сидели на полу, давным-давно нужно было встать и поспешить в сторону спален, даже если Ушиджима и Тендо в том коридоре поселились, — но прежде требовалось кое-что прояснить.

Ойкава повернул к Кагеяме лицо. Он смотрел внимательно, широко раскрыв глаза, как будто впервые Кагеяму увидел. Потом его взгляд переместился туда, где на оранжевом свитере взлетал черный ворон.

— Ты спрашиваешь меня об этом после того, как я видел твоего боггарта? — прозвучало почему-то без обычной насмешки. Кагеяма как можно незаметнее выдохнул. И замялся, не зная, что тут можно сказать. Вроде все было понятно — и совсем не понятно при этом.

— Лично я иду спать, — после долгого молчания ехидно проговорил Ойкава и плавно поднялся на ноги. — Если ты решил здесь замуроваться, Тобио-чан, то мешать я не буду. Даже, пожалуй, помогу.

— Идемте, — буркнул Кагеяма, но он очень устал, и сердито не вышло.

Похоже, магловские причуды все-таки себя исчерпали — Ушиджимы и Тендо они не встретили. Кагеяма до сих пор хоть убей не мог взять в толк, чем Ойкаву так беспокоила возможность их встречи. Как староста, он имел полное право конвоировать пойманного ученика. Да и сам Ушиджима разгуливал с Тендо, который и близко старостой не был.

Нужно как-нибудь его спросить, думал Кагеяма, искоса поглядывая на идущего рядом Ойкаву. Теперь они шагали бок о бок, и Кагеяме так нравилось больше.

— А знаешь, Тобио-чан, я очень хороший старший товарищ, — неожиданно сообщил Ойкава, не замедляя ход. — Я помогу тебе выпутаться из этой передряги с боггартом.

Еще бы, хотелось сказать Кагеяме. Ведь иначе это станет и вашей передрягой. Но он не сказал. Хочет Ойкава повыделываться — пускай, Кагеяма привыкший.

— Угу, — без толики любопытства откликнулся он.

— Посреди урока тебя срочно вызовут на тренировку, я это устрою, — продолжал воодушевленно Ойкава. — Перед ключевым матчем все помешаны на квиддиче, даже профессора, так что уйдешь без проблем.

— Все равно отрабатывать занятие придется.

— Ну хотя бы не перед всем классом, — отрезал Ойкава. — Сочинишь что-нибудь про соперничество и квиддич. Помешанность, я ведь уже сказал.

Он так быстро продумал план до мелочей, не без восхищения сообразил Кагеяма. Всех расставил по полю, начертил в уме схему игры, предсказал каждый шаг.

О том, что, скорее всего, его боггарт отныне изменит свой облик, Кагеяма предпочел не упоминать.

— А как же дементор? — спросил он уже возле входа в гостиную. — Зачем он там нужен?

Ойкава остановился чуть впереди. Обернулся через плечо с лукавой улыбкой:

— А вот это нам предстоит выяснить, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма подумал: но я не умею вызывать Патронуса. Потом посмотрел на Ойкаву, что-то прикидывая про себя, и коротко, серьезно кивнул.

Ему очень хотелось узнать, каким будет его Патронус.


End file.
